1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel herbicidal epoxy butanes useful in the control of green foxtail, Setaria viridis, a commercially significant weed in the cornbelt of the U.S.A. Other herbicides have been discovered which are inherently capable of controlling green foxtail selectively in the presence of corn, soybeans and sorghum, but certainly none capable of such control on an economically feasible cost basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Epoxy butanes, or oxiranes, have been disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 527,462, but not taught as herbicides. Certain substituted alpha-methyl styrenes have been disclosed broadly as herbicides, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,011. Such compounds can be epoxidized to produce the present type of oxirane compound. An oxirane having an unsubstituted phenyl ring on the butane chain and the herbicidal properties thereof are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,465. Oxiranes homologous to these having halogen or alkyl substituents in the 3, 4 or 3 and 4 ring positions and their herbicidal properties are taught and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,835. This latter patent teaches selectivity of herbicidal control of grassy weeds, including yellow foxtail, in the presence of grassy crops such as corn and rice, but highly effective and economical and selective control of green foxtail in the presence of corn, soybeans and sorghum is not taught.